


Ever Be So Loved

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any m/m, Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful (Let It Snow, pick your fave artist)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Ever Be So Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



While winter in Chicago may produce terrible apocalyptic winters with mounds of snow and stinging cold, the gentle kisses Ian brushes across his lips sends heat through ever part of Mickey's soul, his heart beating fast as Ian cuddles him lovingly.

Mickey grins brightly, “Come here, and kiss me, softie.”

Ian grins brightly and presses a gentle kiss to Mickey's soft lips, and as far as Mickey is concerned, there is nothing more blissful then snuggling on the couch beside the cozy fireplace, hugged like a teddy bear by his boyfriend as the fluffy white snow falls outside their window to create a wonderful winter wonderland.

Ian enjoys day when the world, which is normally buzzing with chaotic energy, is calm and peaceful, and he basks in the warm golden glow of the crackling fireplace as Mickey presses a tender, soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” Mickey kindheartedly whispers, and Ian's heart flutters as he smiled brightly. Ian cuddled close to Mickey and rests his head on his chest, gentle arms holding him as lovely dreams comes to claim him. 

Beautiful eyes close, Mickey knows this is heaven, where they can live forever in a place of bliss, a world built on soulful everlasting love. Ian gives Mickey the sweet fond smile, making Mickey's heart flutter. Sharing a big cozy blankets, Mickey look so soft and warm in his sweats and hoodie, a red blush spreading across his cheeks as his heart fills with pure joy.

Ian adores him, loves him with all his heart so much he cannot stop smiling. After all these years in love, he still smiles like a fool in love when he looks at Mickey. Snuggled up together, Ian hugs Mickey to his chest, and Mickey cannot lie—being swaddled in his boyfriend's arms is the happiest place.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/961279.html?thread=109731583#t109731583)


End file.
